starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mon Mothma/Leyendas
Mon Mothma, nativa de Chandrila, fue una figura importante de los últimos días de la República Galáctica, una de los fundadores de la Alianza Rebelde, y la primera jefe de estado de la Nueva República Biografía Senadora de la República (48 ABY-19 ABY) Mon Mothma de Chandrila]] Quizás desde su nacimiento, Mon Mothma estaba destinada a jugar un papel principal en el destino de la galaxia. Su padre era un árbitro-general de la Antigua República, responsable de calmar los desacuerdos y conflictos entre razas, pueblos, ciudades y planetas. De él aprendió de primera mano a escuchar y a llegar a compromisos; aprendió diplomacia. De su madre, gobernadora de su planeta natal Chandrila, Mon Mothma aprendió a administrar y organizar; aprendió a dirigir. La gente del sistema Chandrila eligió a Mon Mothma para el senado cuando aún era muy joven. Hasta la llegada de Leia Organa, fue el miembro más joven que jamás se había sentado en el Senado. Aunque la decadencia de la Antigua República ya estaba en marcha, sirvió con vigor e integridad, luchando por sus creencias. Mon Mothma desconfió del poderoso Canciller Palpatine desde el principio (lo que la alejó de muchos de sus aliados títere). Se dio cuenta de la insaciable sed de poder de Palpatine y trabajó tenazmente para oponerse a su Nuevo Orden. Trabajando siempre desde el lado de la ley y observando siempre las restricciones legales adecuadas, Mon Mothma se esforzó por mantener los principios de la Antigua República. Por estos y otros esfuerzos, consiguió el puesto de Senador Decano de la República. Fue el último Senador que alcanzó este título. Trás el estallido de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine fue ganando más y más poder. Eso chocaba frontalmente con su política de defensa de los derechos locales de los sistemas. Poco tiempo antes, pasó a formar parte del Comité de Leales entre los que se encontraban senadores como Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Fang Zar, y otros prominentes políticos. Este grupo llegó a formular en el 19 ABY la Petición de los 2000, junto con otro enorme grupo de senadores, como un esfuerzo desesperado para que el Canciller Supremo redujese su poder. La Delegación de los 2000 presentó la petición a palpatine, pero el Lord Oscuro les dío falsas promesas de devolver sus poderes de emergencia en cuanto acabase la guerra. Sin embargo, Palpatine no solo no devolvió los poderes sino que se autoproclamó Emperador del Primer Imperio Galáctico. Tras la muerte de la senadora Amidala, Mothma asistió a su funeral junto con Bail Organa. Es sabido que ella, como la Reina Apailana de Naboo, no creian que ella hubiese sido asesinada durante la Rebelión Jedi. Durante meses, urgió a Organa a publicitar propaganda en contra del Emperador. Sin embargo, ella se retractó tras la evidente subyugación de Kashyyyk. La Rebelión (19 ABY-4 DBY) A medida que la nueva tiranía del Imperio se iba haciendo irresistible, por todo el reino gente valiente, tripulaciones de naves, ciudades e incluso algún planeta entero se rebelaron. Pero su resistencia era desorganizada e ineficiente. Utilizando las flotas de destructores estelares, enormes ejércitos de soldados de asalto y una impresionante ventaja económica, el Imperio empezó a aplastarlos por turno de manera sistemática. Los líderes de la Resistencia contra Palpatine se dieron cuenta muy rápidamente que sólo trabajando conjuntamente podían tener alguna esperanza de derrotar al poderoso Imperio. Mothma viajó a una reunión secreta en el sistema corelliano. Garn Bel Iblis (senador de Corellia) la había llamado y a Organa para ayudar a crear un liderazgo unificado para crear una Alianza para Restaurar la República. De manera que los tres principales grupos de resistencia se unieron, con muchos más pequeños siendo absorbidos. La resultante unificación fue llamado el Tratado Corelliano. Mothma creó una fuertemente redactada Declaración de Rebelión que directamente se dirigía al Emperador y sus políticas, y anunciaba la formación de la Alianza Rebelde. Mon Mothma fue pronto electa jefe del estado de la Alianza Rebelde. Ella utilizó sus habilidades para ayudar a diversos grupos a entender la necesidad de trabajar en unión de manera de derrotar al corrupto Imperio. El liderazgo central que ella trajó consigo una mejorada comunicación, rápidas decisiones, fuertes líneas de autoridad y responsabilidad, y una más grande cantidad y acceso a fondos, suministros, aeronaves, y armamento. Mothma delegaba poder a otros, enseñándoles que inspiraran a su gente y tomen la iniciativa. Poco antes de la disolución del Senado, el último vestigio de libertad en la Galaxia, los espías Rebeldes lograron robar los planos de una nueva superarma del Imperio, una estación de combate conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte. En su camino de entregar esos planos, la Princesa Leia Organa y su grupo fueron capturados por Darth Vader. Cuando Leia se rehusó a darle al comandante de la Estrella de la Muerte; el Gran Moff Tarkin, la localización de la base principal Rebelde, él decidió mostrarle que la estación estaba completamente operacional, abriendo fuego al planeta Alderaan y destruyéndolo completamente. Con Alderaan destruido y Bail Organa muerto, solo un líder tenía igual poder a Mon Mothma: Garn Bel Iblis. Su relación se deterioró y comenzó a afectar a la Alianza, Iblis acusaba a la mujer de Chandrila de querer usurpar el trono del Emperador y ponerse a sí misma en control de toda la Galaxia. Por otra parte Mothma no podría convencerlo. Cuando Mothma ordenó un ataque a una guarnición Imperial en el planeta Milvayne, en el sistema Gyrica, Iblis se rehusó a seguir sus órdenes y se separó de la Alianza, llevando muchos de sus hombres con él. Trás la batalla de Yavin y la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte la Rebelión consiguió aun más partidarios. El Imperio había expuesto su tiranía y toda la Galaxia se había dado cuenta de ello. Mothma fue un gran delegado, diseminando sus creencias de la libertad y los derechos de todos los seres para inspirar a otros. A medida que la Rebelión confrontaba al Imperio con tácticas de atacar y huir, los Rebeldes ganaron tanto armamento como prestigio. Ellos también probaron que el Imperio no era en realidad tan poderoso, de esta manera dándole esperanzas a aquellos que no la tenían. El día siguiente a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y la muerte de Palpatine, Wedge Antilles interceptó una nave Imperial transportando novedades de Bakura. El planeta estaba siendo atacado por una fuerza alienígena invasora, y los Imperiales habían dado su pedido de ayuda a las fuerzas de Palpatine. Ya que Bakura posee instalaciones de construcción de repulsores de elevación, Mothma envió un equipo de ataque al planeta, que incluía al General Han Solo, y como embajadora la Princesa Leia Organa, quien Mothma había incrementado sus tareas políticas. La misión en Bakura fue un éxito, e inspiró a los líderes Rebeldes. Con el Imperio en desorden y sin líder, Mothma avanzó un paso en los planes de la Alianza de reestablecer una Nueva República. Ella comenzó a enviar embajadores a planetas que habían estado bajo el control Imperial. Muchos inmediatamente se unieron a la Alianza, mientras que otros esperaban ver los resultados que producía el fin de la guerra. Otros fueron hostiles, pero Mothma deseó mantener a la Alianza libre de agresión a menos que la acción sea absolutamente necesaria. Ella y su Consejo Provisorio estuvieron muy concientes de cuan frágil y tenue el balance de poder era. La Alianza mantuvo un número de nuevos cuarteles generales de manera de crear una permanente residencia. Estos incluían bases en la luna de Endor y el planeta bosque de Arbra. Mientras tanto, Mothma estableció un equipo de ataque con los héroes más carismáticos de la Alianza, llamándolo la Red de Inteligencia Interplanetaria del Senado. El equipo estaba formado por Leia, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 y C-3PO. Ackbar y Mothma le asignaron misiones personalmente, sin embargo con el tiempo Mothma disolvió este grupo de manera de redireccionar sus recursos. Finalmente el Alto Comando de la Alianza convocó una Convención Constitucional para establecer una segunda República Galáctica. Los meses transcurrían a medida que los políticos debatían sobre estos aspectos, inclusive probando la famosa paciencia que poseía Mon Mothma. Finalmente, un gobierno provisional fue creado para dirigir el camino a una Nueva República mientras que los detalles formales eran discutidos y ratificados. Este Consejo Provisorio consistía de muchos de los mismos seres que lideraron la Alianza en el pasado, incluyendo a la Canciller en Jefe Mon Mothma, el Comandante en Jefe Ackbar, el Canciller bothan Borsk Fey’lya, la Canciller de Alderaan la Princesa Leia Organa Solo, el Canciller de Sullust Sian Tevv, el Canciller de Corellia Doman Beruss, el Canciller wookie de Kashyyyk Kerrithrarr y el Canciller de Elom Verrinefra B’thog Indriummsegh. Mothma su aseguraba que su tarea principal era “convertir a la República en un hecho a sí como su nombre.” Mientras que el Consejo Provisorio estaba intentando lidiar con varios hechos políticos y contiendas, la guerra con el Imperio continuaba en los bordes extremos de la Galaxia, y en ocasiones en el corazón de ella. Un grupo más pequeño, el Consejo Interno fue formado consistiendo de Mothma, Ackbar, Fey’lya y Leia Organa Solo. El Consejo Interno ayudaba a servir las inmediatas decisiones que día tras día enfrentaba la Nueva República. Eventualmente la Nueva República decidió mover sus cuarteles generales a Coruscant, una vez trono del Emperador Palpatine. Luke Skywalker estuvo en contra de este plan, especialmente moverse a la Ciudad Imperial que en el pasado había causado tantos conflictos, pero para Mon Mothma y los otros miembros que una vez se sentaron en el Senado en Coruscant, parecía un correcto mensaje para enviar a la Galaxia. El Imperio estaba muerto y conquistado, y la Nueva República tomó benevolentemente su lugar. Uno de los retos más grandes a los que se enfrentó el Consejo fue la aparición del Gran Almirante Thrawn y su flota. Mothma y Ackbar dieron órdenes en la batalla en los puertos estelares de Sluis Van, y la resultante batalla por el control de la flota Katana de Dreadnaoughts, luego se enfrentaron a un ataque a Coruscant por parte de Thrawn que había enviado invisibles asteroides a la órbita, deteniendo a todas las aeronaves de abandonar el planeta. Esto llevó a la reunificación de Garn Bel Iblis y sus fuerzas con la Nueva República. La Princesa Leia Organa Solo realizó las propuestas de la Nueva República y Iblis pronto se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Mothma. Él llegó a entender la confianza de Mothma entregada a otros lideres. De manera que Iblis se unió a ellos, y su energía y estrategia resultaron ser de un gran valor para otros lideres de la Alianza, incluyendo a su rival Mothma. Dentro de los días de la derrota de Thrawn, seis comandantes de flotas estelares se unieron con sobrevivientes del Círculo Dominante del Emperador para realizar un ataque a Coruscant. Ellos tuvieron éxito en alejar a las fuerzas de la Nueva República, y estos últimos establecieron sus cuarteles generales en la quinta luna de Da Soocha en el sistema Syax. Desde allí, Mothma y los otros líderes del Consejo Interno lidiarían con los ataques orquestados por el clon “resucitado” del Emperador, en el desarrollo de la batalla, Mothma y Luke se dieron cuenta que, para que el futuro de la Nueva República sea cierto, ellos necesitarían un Nuevo Orden de Caballeros Jedi. Poco después, la República lanzó un ataque exitoso a Byss, y evitaron por muy poco el desastre cuando la Base Pináculo fue destruida por un arma del clon del Emperador. La República había abandonado la base poco antes del ataque, y todos los líderes sobrevivieron para relocalizarse en la ciudad flotante abandonada de Nespis VIII. Durante los meses siguientes, ellos atacaron la Ciudad Imperial en Coruscant de nuevo y tuvieron éxito en alejar a los remanentes del Imperio fuera de ella. El Consejo de la Nueva República continuó así, sus intentos de reconstruir el gobierno galáctico, y una de sus primeras decisiones fue aprobar la petición de Luke Skywalker de construir una nueva Academia Jedi. Mon Mothma, ahora jefe de estado, se volvió más ocupada con el tiempo, por ejemplo el esfuerzos a los que llegó en un solo día que incluía trabajar con el entrenado Jedi Gantoris para aprobar a Dantooine como un sitio de relocalización de los colonos de Eal Sha, negociando con ugnaughts sobre salvajes derechos que destruían sus naves en la orbita de Coruscant, y encontrándose con Leia Organa Solo para una próxima reunión diplomática. Esa reunión probaría ser mortal para Mon Mothma. El Embajador Furgan de Carida, el planeta de la Academia Imperial, estaba intentando la reunión para negociar las condiciones bajo las que Carida se uniría a la Alianza. La Ministro de Estado Leia Organa hizo lo mejor de sí para ser agradable al excepcionalmente irritante hombre, pero cuando este lanzó una bebida en el rostro de Mon Mothma y denunciando a la Nueva República, Leia escasamente podría contenerse. En las siguientes semanas, la salud de Mon Mothma comenzó a deteriorarse rápidamente, y su piel comenzó a hundirse y volverse de un color gris. Ella pasó muchas de sus tareas a Leia, retirándose a sus cuartos privados. Cuando se suponía que esta diese una conferencia de cuatro días en la Ciudad de las Nubes, ella realmente estaba flotando en tanques de bacta, con androides médicos, y técnicos intentando desesperadamente detener el deceso que estaba consumiendo su cuerpo. Finalmente, Mothma le contó a Leia que ella estaba muriendo. Buscando a alguien quien proporcione una voz moderada en el Consejo debería entonces Mothma sucumbir, Leia se trasladó a Mon Calamari para pedir a Ackbar que este volviese a la actividad en la Nueva República, y eventualmente Ackbar regresó, con penosas noticias. El traidor mon calamari Terpfen había rebelado que Embajador Furgan había envenenado a Mothma con la bebida que este lanzo en su rostro. Ninguna medicina conocida detendría el deceso progresivo. Con solo unos pocos días de vida, Mothma contuvo su resignación y ayudó a elegir a su reemplazo. Leia sería la nueva Jefe de Estado. Luke Skywalker se encontraba entrenando a una estudiante Jedi, Clighal, quien tenía talentos en la Fuerza para curar, y ellos fueron llevados al lado de Mon Mothma. Luego de muchas horas de cuidadoso trabajo, Clighal fue capaz de extraer el veneno del sistema de Mothma, la una vez líder de la República sobreviviría. Pero Mothma se rehusó a tomar de nuevo su posición en el Consejo. Sabiendo que la enfermedad la había hecho débil, no solo a su cuerpo sino ante los ojos de la Nueva República, ella sintió que Leia será quien lideraría la Nueva República lo suficientemente fuerte en el futuro. La Galaxia se encontraba cambiando, y Mon Mothma había atravesado esos cambios y emergió mas vieja y sabia, pero definitivamente más cansada. A medida que observaba el futuro, décadas de duro trabajo y un legado incansable, de generoso sacrificio se encontraban detrás de ella, pero Mon Mothma estaba segura que el mañana sería glorioso. Dotes de mando Ahora con determinación infalible, Mon Mothma sirve como comandante supremo de la Alianza Rebelde. Es, discutiblemente, la persona más buscada de la galaxia, convicta in absentia 10 veces de la más alta traición contra el Imperio. Pero para cada soldado de asalto que la persigue hay un rebelde que daría su vida por protegerla. Conduce la rebelión con su voluntad de hierro. Es carismática, pero de una manera sutil y reposada. Su manera de hablar deliberadamente lenta exige atención y sus bien organizados planes ordenan respeto. Como líder de la Alianza, ha realizado algunas contribuciones básicas a la supervivencia y éxito de la Rebelión. En primer lugar, aunque no es un líder militar, organizó la rebelión como fuerza militar viable. Entendió que para contrarrestar el abrumador poder del Imperio, la alianza necesitaba fuertes lineas de autoridad y responsabilidad, así como rápidas comunicaciones y decisiones. Sabía que la organización fuerte y flexible de una fuerza guerrillera serviría para estos propósitos. En segundo lugar, Mon Mothma ha delegado su poder casi tan rápido como lo ha ganado. Ha escogido líderes destacados y les ha asignado posiciones en la Alianza. Ellos, a su vez han delegado tareas en los que tienen a sus órdenes. Como resultado de esto, lo que falta en número y en material a la Rebelión lo compensa con su liderazgo y la iniciativa individual de todos los rangos. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Mon Mothma, los rebeldes, desde los generales a los soldado, cumplen las ordenes pero no ciegamente. Piensan por ellos mismos y, en consecuencia, El Imperio encuentra extremadamente difícil predecir que harán las fuerzas rebeldes. Pueden, y normalmente lo hacen, cambiar de planes según indique la situación y retroceden si es necesario. Ambos conceptos son totalmente extraños para la estructura mental imperial. Después de rodearse de tácticos, ingenieros y líderes expertos, Mon Mothma les pide consejos, los cuales suele tener en cuenta. Inspira un gran respeto y lealtad personal, pero quizás su mayor contribución es crear respeto y lealtad para los ideales en los que cree: Libertad y justicia para todos los que habitan en la galaxia. Como líder de la Alianza Rebelde, la imponente Mon Mothma está en control de la reconstrucción de la Galaxia. Contrariamente a otros lideres, ella no dejó que el poder la corrompiera. Mon Mothma fue la hija de un general de la Antigua República, a medida que ella observaba a su padre estableciendo disputas, ella aprendió la diplomacia, y la fuerte responsabilidad por el compromiso. La madre de Mothma fue la gobernadora de su planeta hogar, Chandrila; ella enseñó a su hija las habilidades de la organización y el liderazgo. Juntos, sus padres eran inteligentes, justos, pero firmes cuando se trataba de los principios en los que ellos creían. Estos mismos principios ayudaron a Mon Mothma a ganar importancia en el senado cuando ella era escasamente un adulto. A pesar de que la Antigua República ya estaba corroída, Mothma peleó duro por las cosas que ella creía importante, incluso cuando ella fue desafiada por el ambicioso Senador Palpatine, quien ella no confiaba. Más allá de la oposición de Palpatine, Mothma fue elegida como Senador Mayor de la República, y fue la ultima en poseer ese título. Detrás de Cámaras ]] *Mon Mothma fue representada por Caroline Blakiston en El Retorno del Jedi y Genevieve O'Reilly en La Venganza de los Sith. La mayor parte de las escenas de O'Reilly, incluyendo una escena que ilustra las discucuciones tempranas para formar una resistencia, no aparecio en el Lanzamiento en cine de la película, aunque se incluyen el las escenas eliminadas de La Venganza de los Sith en DVD. Sin embargo se le puede ver brevemente cerca del principio de la película esperando al Canciller y a su "salvador" junto con otros senadores, despues de que la Mano Invisible se estrellara en Coruscant. *En el Universo Expandido, la voz de Mon Mothma es proporcionada por Peggy Roberts-Hope en Star Wars: Dark Forces y Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith, por Carolyn Seymour en Jedi Outcast, por Ann Patricio en Star Wars: Dark Empire y por Natalia Nogulich en la adaptación de radio de El Retorno del Jedi. *Una leve contradicción existe dentro del UE. Dice que Mothma represento al Sector Bormea entero en 19 ABY, pero el UE dice que Zafiel Snopps represento a Corluag (También en Bormea) al mismo tiempo. *Hay también una cierta discrepancia entre la altura de Mon Mothma según varias fuentes del EU y la altura de las actrices que la representaron. Se dice que Mon Mothma mide 1.5 metros cuando en realidad la actriz Caroline Blakiston mide 1.73 metros. Apariciones *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''El Fin del Imperio'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Union'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''Who's Who in the Delegation of 2000'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Véase También Familia Mothma Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon de:Mon Mothma en:Mon Mothma pt:Mon Mothma